garfieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Lion Queen: Welcome to Africa
Lion Queen: Welcome to Africa is the second episode from the fourth season of The Garfield Show, and the second part of the Lion Queen episode. Synopsis Garfield and the gang are in Africa. Their new friend Armstrong flies them in a plane, which crashes. While Jon, Liz, Angie and Armstrong leave for a village, Garfield and Odie are attacked by a colony of spiders. Later Garfield and Odie are lost in the Savannah. Plot The gang are in the house of Armstrong. Armstrong tells them that there are two Manzian White Lions before he closes the blinds. Dirk Dinkum and Buckley are angry because they can not listen to more. Armstrong tells them that the male lion was captured by hunters about a few months ago. Jon now believes that there is one left, while Armstrong tells him that there is a female lion that had two cubs. Dirk Dinkum comes in and tries to force Armstrong to give him the map. Meanwhile Buckley cuts the fuel line of the plane they are about to fly in. Odie who was watching him starts to panic. Dinkum offers Armstrong $10,000 for the map and Armstrong agrees. After Dinkum leaves, everyone gets angry at Armstrong for accepting the money so that the Manzian White Lion will now be in a cage. To everyone's surprise, Armstrong had given Dinkum a map that will take them the wrong way. They are about to leave while Odie tries to warn them about the fuel line being cut. Dinkum and Buckley are watching and wonder why the others are heading in a different direction. While they are flying, Odie finally warns Garfield about the fuel line being cut. The plane starts to have trouble staying in the air. Armstrong discovers that the fuel line is cut and that he needs something to block it. Garfield and Armstrong both had the same idea that the bubblegum Garfield was chewing on can block it. Although Armstrong manages to stop the fuel leak, the plane crashes into a Birch tree. After they get down, Armstrong tells the gang that there is a village about 10 to 15 miles away. Jon tells Garfield and Odie to stay with the plane until they get back. Meanwhile Dinkum and Buckley are lost in the East. Buckley tries again to tell Dinkum that his uncle has a Manzian White Lion. Dinkum still refuses to listen before they fall into a river of hippos. Jon and Liz worry about what will happen to Garfield and Odie during the night before they reach the village. Meanwhile Garfield is getting bored of throwing the stick so Odie can fetch it. Garfield and Odie think that there might be a Chinese restaurant nearby. They take a torch and enter a cave in a Birch tree. Garfield feels something walk on his foot and thought it was Odie. Odie tells him that it was not him before Garfield tells him that something furry walked on his foot. When they turn the torch on they discover that they have entered the home of a colony of spiders. As Garfield thinks about squishing them, Odie points out that there is a giant spider. The spider chases Garfield and Odie, who manage to escape. The Giant Spider tells the little spiders that they can have a slumber party. Garfield and Odie now do not know where the plane is and are now lost in the Savannah. To Be Continued... Characters Main Characters *Garfield *Odie Major Characters *Jon Arbuckle *Liz Wilson *Angie *Armstrong *Dirk Dinkum *Buckley Minor Characters *Spiders *Drusilla and Minerva (mentioned) Songs *Bad Boy performed by Fred Tatasciore Trivia *This episode and "Lion Queen: Zoo Melody" were the first to premiere on Boomerang in the U.S. Cultural References *The plane crash scene is similar to the plane crash from Jurassic Park III. *Garfield and Odie encountering the giant spider is similar to Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets when Harry and Ron encounter Aragog the giant spider. Category:The Garfield Show Season 4 Episodes Category:The Garfield Show Category:The Garfield Show Episodes